


The Chronicles Of Jude And Noah

by fosters101



Category: Jonnor - Fandom
Genre: Brallie - Freeform, Gen, Joah - Freeform, Jonnor - Freeform, Thefoaters, Thefosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101





	1. How They Met?

"Do you want to go to church with me after school" Taylor asked Jude. 

Jude, wasn't always a religious person and who could blame him after having his mother die, his father go to jail, his sister go to juvie and being in and out of foster homes his whole life. 

But after losing Connor and Jack, the only boys he had ever liked Jude believed God wanted him to be straight so he jumped at the opportunity to go to church with Taylor. 

\------------

"Wait this is your church" Jude asked, shocked by what he was seeing while walking into Taylor's church. This church didn't look like the type of Church Jude had remembered going to as a child when his mother was still alive. 

"Umm, no this is youth group, we just talk and hang out and stuff", Taylor replied hoping Jude wasn't catching on to her plan. 

And then they met. 

"Hey Taylor" they slender but toned tanned boy with dark hair said.

Jude knew was attracted to the boy at first sight but he still believed that God wanted him to be straight. 

"I'm Noah" he said as he reached out to shake Jude's hand. 

Jude and Noah then shook hands but Jude not wanting to go back to being attracted to boys and most importantly to be hurt by another boy just looked nervously at Taylor. 

After a few minutes of Taylor, Jude and Noah talking to each other the youth group leader walked into the room. 

"Before I forget we still need volunteers for Saturday for the rummage sale" he said. 

Shortly after Noah and some other kids raised their hands to volunteer, Noah quickly turned to Jude hoping he would volunteer as he had a crush on Jude. 

After seeing Jude hadn't raised his hand to volunteer, Noah looked all around the room so Jude wouldn't think he was looking at him or worse that Noah had a crush on Jude. 

It wasn't that Noah wasn't openly gay and proud of it, Noah didn't even know if Jude was gay or straight. All Noah was that he had a massive crush on the boy beside him. 

"Also, I'm seeing a new face somebody want to make an introduction" the youth group leader asked. 

"This is Jude, he's a friend from school" Taylor said introducing Jude to the entire youth group. 

"Just a friend" A girl beside Taylor asked which caused Jude and Taylor to blush.

Noah then nudged Jude on the arm as the entire youth group started to laugh. 

Noah had a good idea that Jude was straight and he and Taylor were dating but he liked Jude so much that he wanted to be at least friends with him. 

\---------------

"What does God's trust do for you" the youth group leader asked as trust was the theme of the youth group today. 

Jude was thinking to himself what does God's trust do for him? But he didn't know. Jude didn't know about God's trust all he knew or thought God had taken Connor and Jack away from him. 

"Most of you guys know I got dumped this summer and it hit me hard , what I've realized is there's nothing wrong with me that I didn't do anything, that I'm not bad and that God's gonna send me the boyfriend I want when the time is right" Noah said and then Jude knew Taylor brought him here because Noah is gay and Jude was furious. 

"Yeah, I have no doubt about that because trusting God means trusting yourself" the youth group leader said. 

And Jude was freaking out and wanted his time at Taylor's youth group to end and end soon. 

"Okay, everyone stand up and pick a partner but pick someone you don't know to well" he said. 

"Hey, why dont you go with Jude" Taylor told Noah as Jude began sweating profusely. 

"Sure" Noah replied. 

While Jude didn't want to be partners with Noah in the least. All Noah wanted was to be partners with Jude, that's why he walked towards Jude and Taylor when everyone was told pick partners. 

Noah didn't know Jude well but he knew him well enough that he was going to try everything he could to get some sort of relationship going with him. 

"Everyone have a seat" he said as Jude and Noah began to sit down on the floor. 

"Hands and Knee's touching, might feel a little uncomfortable that's fine" which caused Noah to give a nervous but happy smile. 

Noah then reached his hands out for Jude to touch but Jude realizing his palms were sweaty wiped his hands off on his light blue jeans and then said "sorry". 

"It's okay mine are sweaty too" Noah replied and realizing Jude was nervous Noah flashed him a closed mouth smile in order to ease his nerves. 

While Jude's eyes were bouncing back and fourth between the floor and Taylor, Noah couldn't stop looking into Jude's eyes.

Noah thought Jude had the prettiest eyes, the nicest hair. Noah had a boyfriend before whom he really liked and he had been attracted to guys before but they were nothing compared to Jude. 

Jude then began looking in Noah's eyes and began falling for the dark haired boy but he suddenly snapped out of it and and jumped up and said "I gotta go". 

Noah who was shocked turned his head fastly and looked at Taylor as she jumped up and went after Jude. 

"Jude" Taylor yelled as Jude was walking too fast for her to catch up too. 

"Why did you bring me here" Jude asked her knowing she had brought him to church trying to set him with Noah. 

"I thought you would like it" Taylor replied, playing dumb. 

"Really? It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Noah's gay" Jude yelled at her, furious with her. 

"I saw you texting Connor" Taylor replied.

"So, you don't know me" Jude told her.

Taylor wasn't trying to hurt Jude but she knew he was gay and that God wasn't punishing him for being gay. 

Jude was punishing himself for being gay.

"I knew you liked Connor before you did" Taylor stated which Jude didn't want to admit but he knew it was true. 

"I just thought you might like Noah or you could make some more friends" Taylor told Jude. 

"I don't need anymore friends" Jude replied as he walked away. 

\----------------

Noah was sorting through clothes to organize the churches rummage sale when he looked up and saw someone.

Noah then jumped up and walked over to him.

"I came to help" Jude said.

"Sweet" Noah replied as he showed Jude where the kitchen material and clothes went and they both started organizing the church's rummage sale together. 

Noah never would have thought it after Jude walked out of youth group but a week later Jude and Noah would become boyfriends and the adventures of Jude and Noah would be just around the corner.


	2. Noah's Medical Marijuana Card

Jude and Noah had been hanging out everyday the past week since Lena's birthday party. 

The week started out with the two boys playing video games, going to youth group and hanging with Taylor as a group. 

But later that week Jude and Noah were playing video games yet again when Jude learned something about Noah that he didn't expect.

"Oh, I have a medical marijuana card" Noah said. 

Even though Taylor hinted to Jude that Noah had been stoned at Lena's birthday party, Jude was still shocked by learning this.

Noah didn't look like a someone who smoked marijuana. 

He looked like a ordinary person to Jude, someone Jude liked hanging out with and someone he was attracted to. 

"How your only 15?" Jude asked. 

"My mom got it for me" Noah told Jude which really shocked Jude. 

"The same mom that thinks video games are bad for you?" Jude asked wondering what kind mother thinks video games are bad for you but gets their kid a medical marijuana card. 

"Yeah, I have it for anxiety" Noah replied laughing in the process. 

"Have you ever tried it before" Noah asked Jude. 

"No" Jude replied nervously. 

Jude had never tried drugs before or had he ever entertained the thought if trying drugs before but he liked Noah and he desperately wanted to impress him. 

"Do you want too?" Noah asked. 

In fact, Noah and Jude were both just trying to impress each other. 

Yes, Noah and Jude had agreed to go out with each other but they weren't really sure if they were boyfriend's or just friends. 

"Right now" Jude asked in a nervous voice. 

"No, I don't have any right now but I could bring some over tomorrow" Noah replied while he looked at Jude with a slight but small smile on his face. 

"Yeah, sure" Jude nervously replied. 

The next day Jude and Noah ate gummy worms with marijuana. 

\----------------

"I have to get home" Noah stated after getting a text message from his mother telling him to come home for dinner. 

"Okay" Jude said as the two boys started laughing hysterically as a result of still being on a major high. 

"You can have the rest if your want, my Mom gives me more on the weekends" Noah told Jude handing him the bag of gummy worms. 

And then Noah headed home leaving Jude a nearly full bag of marijuana gummy worms. 

\---------

"Dinner's ready bud" Lena walked in to Jude's room and said. 

"Okay be down in a second" Jude replied hiding the gummy worms under his pillow. 

As soon as Lena left, Jude put the gummy worms in his backpack just the first mistake he would make. 

"Are their any more potatoes" Jude asked as the Adams-Foster family was sitting down for their daily family dinner.

"He speaks" Callie said in a sarcastic tone mocking the fact that Jude had been fairly quiet during the family dinner that they were having. 

"What? Who?" Jude replied and gave a confused look to Callie. 

Jude was still suffering from the major high he had gotten from Noah's marijuana gummy worms. 

Callie then gave Jude a weird look confused by her little brother's awkward behavior. 

"So Jude did you have fun with Noah" Jesus asked with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Noah is welcome anytime but no more closed doors bud" Stef said making a point about Jude's door being closed when he and Noah were upstairs alone earlier.

"What" Jude asked not being able to hear anyone clearly as his head felt as if the whole room as spinning. 

"Jude and Noah were making out with the door open" Jesus stated in an attempt in embarrass his little brother. 

"Whose Noah?" Jude asked which caused everyone at the dinner table to put their food down and stare at the youngest child with a deeply confused look. 

"Your friend" Callie said. 

"Oh, Noah" Jude said after a minute of hesitation. 

"Jude are you feeling okay" Stef asked as the whole Adams-Foster family was getting worried by Jude's behavior. 

"Sor-Sorry I'm just tired" Jude replied hoping and praying that no one knew he was high as a kite. 

"Why don't you go get ready for bed" Lena suggested. 

"If I didn't know better I'd say he's high" Jesus stated in a joking matter.

"What" Jesus said after everyone at the table gave him a look that could have killed him if looks could kill. 

"Jude is the last person in this house that would be high" Stef said which caused everyone but Jesus to start laughing.

Jude who was listening to the conversation in the living then breathed a sign of relief.

This caused Jude to laugh at the fact that Stef was cop and had no idea that her son was high as a kite. 

"He had his mid-term today, he's probably just exhausted" Lena said.

Jude heard this and started smiling because he was convinced that no one knew he was high and he headed to his room and got ready for bed.


	3. Jude's Fight With Callie

"Jesus will be fine" Callie told Jude. 

Callie thought Jude was crying because of how glassy his eyes looked but little did she know her brother was high.

"What" Jude asked.

Jude had done marijuana with Noah and gotten high which was fine as teenagers are bound to experiment but Jude had taken it to a different level then just experimenting, he was eating Noah's marijuana gummy worms not only everyday but nearly every hour. 

In fact, Jude had been high the last three days. 

"Jesus, you know our brother" Callie said.

Callie had noticed Jude becoming more and more distant from the family the past few days but she never would have thought her little brother was high and she had her own problems to worry about.

"Oh-oh" Jude stuttered out. 

"What's with you lately? Are you sick or something?" Callie asked as she was getting increasingly worried about her little brother's behavior. 

"I'm fine" Jude replied. 

"What's going on? Is Jesus alright?" Brandon asked as he rushed into the waiting room after getting a call that Jesus had hurt himself while working on the remodeling, Stef and Lena were doing. 

"He's a little banged up but he should be fine" Callie told Brandon. 

"Are you high" Brandon asked Jude.

Brandon knew Jude was thinking about taking marijuana after Jude asked him about it at school but he was still in disbelief after seeing his youngest sibling high.

"No", Jude replied.

Jude would have admitted he was high to Brandon or even Jesus for that matter but Callie was right there and he didn't feel like hearing a lecture from his sister yet again. 

"What?" Callie asked as she was shocked by what she was hearing. 

"Jude's high, look at his eyes" Brandon stated. 

"That's why you'll been acting so weird" Callie exclaimed.

Callie had known something had been going on with her brother. 

All the dazing in and out of conversations, all the food he had been reading, it finally made sense to Callie.

Jude had been getting high and getting high a lot. 

"I'm not high! How would I even get high Callie" Jude told his sister, coming up with the best lie he could at the time. 

"Jude your high and it's pretty obvious" Callie stated knowing Jude was lying out of his teeth. 

Even though she knew her little brother was lying she did wonder where could Jude get marijuana from? 

And then she realized Jude and his new friend, Noah had been hanging out a lot this week. 

"Was it from that guy you have been hanging out with, Noah" Callie angrily asked. 

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore Jude, he's a bad influence on you". Callie told Jude.

And this made Jude furious and he said something he didn't mean at all. 

"I want you to stay out of my life for good!" Jude told Callie which left Callie speechless and shocked. 

Jude then walked out of the waiting room immediately regretting what he said.


End file.
